


Platinum

by heartisafist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartisafist/pseuds/heartisafist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home late from work for yet another holiday, and Lucifer has just about had enough with his obsessive work habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platinum

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings only for fluff.

Michael never meant to work past ten on New Year’s Eve. He promised his partner he would be home early enough that they could relax on the couch with the pricey bottle of wine originally intended for Christmas and watch the live coverage of the ball drop in Times Square. 

It had to be coverage, because they both knew that Michael would never be able to leave work early enough that they could get downtown to be there in person. They haven't gone since the first year they dated.

In November they both agreed to clear schedules and make an attempt to be there for their four year anniversary, but Michael's workload made that an impossible option barely a week later. 

At almost fifteen past one, Michael lets himself into the apartment, gently sets his briefcase on the floor and takes his jacket off to hang on the back of the door. He expected Lucifer to be perched on the couch, arms crossed, ready to give Michael an earful for breaking yet another date.

Lucifer is on the couch but lying down, curled up facing the cushions with the volume all the way down on the television. He's either sound asleep or - more likely - passed out drunk. Again.

Sighing, Michael blows the candles out on the coffee table then picks up the unopened bottle of wine and two glasses to take back to the kitchen. It’s when he comes back to get the half-empty bottle of vodka and cup that Lucifer stirs a little, muttering in his sleep. 

Michael sits down on the small edge of couch left and reaches over Lucifer’s shoulder to stroke his cheek, running his hand from there down to Lucifer’s chest. “Lucifer. Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s too cold to sleep out here on the couch.”

It takes a little more persuading but eventually Lucifer comes around enough to sit up. He does so with a groan, rubbing his face. “Bed? What time’s’it?”

“…almost two. Happy New Year.”

As drunk as he is, Lucifer still manages to fix Michael with a fairly nasty glare. “You just got home, didn’t you.”

"Yes. I'm sorry, I had to finish a report. We have a big presentation this Friday. I needed to be ready."

Lucifer shakes his head, closing his eyes again. "You could've gone in tomorrow. You said you'd be here. Like you said at Christmas."

That stung, but it made sense; the memory was barely a week old, and if he knew his partner, Lucifer would not let him live it down for the next few weeks. They were meant to catch a Christmas Eve flight to visit Michael's family. It took months for Lucifer to finally agree, if only to appease Michael. 

Two days before the flight, Michael had to cancel the entire trip to work and Lucifer spent Christmas Eve alone. 

"Do you remember your birthday this year?"

Michael hesitates just long enough that Lucifer laughs and shakes his head. "Yeah, you forgot it that day too. But all fifteen of the people I got crammed in here waiting to surprise you didn't."

"Lucifer, please, I didn't-"

Before Michael can finish Lucifer pushes him out of the way to pull himself up off the couch. He sways on his feet but stubborn determination won't let him lean on Michael for help, even when he stands up to offer. "Sometimes I don't even know why I try. 's'like I'm the only one makin' an effort here."

They have argued over this subject countless times. Michael makes and breaks dates more than any man Lucifer has ever dated. He pushes himself too hard, Lucifer says, which Michael counters by pointing out how his hard work paid off - how else could he have made partner in the company within a year of employment? 

And Lucifer pushes for a more active lifestyle than what Michael is used to. While an evening at home or a quiet dinner out would satisfy Michael, his near polar-opposite partner prefers socializing at parties where he's often the center of attention, taking trips and doing just about anything but sitting at home. 

It isn't fair that Lucifer sits at home alone so often in their shared apartment. But Michael's work ethic is also part of the reason they're able to afford such a nice place together. 

Michael ends up sleeping on the couch that night, but not because Lucifer asked him to. In fact, the younger of the two is mildly surprised when he rolls over in the morning and finds Michael's side of the bed still made up. It's nothing strange to wake up alone, but it looks like he never even came to bed. 

Lucifer sighs and rolls onto his back, rubbing his face. There isn't anything there to greet him this morning but a bitch of a hangover and-...and something cold swiping down his face. He pulls his hand back, blinking hard, trying to focus on the foreign silver band around his ring finger.

"Hi."

But then there's Michael in the bedroom doorway with a coffee cup, in just his shorts and the ratty old robe Lucifer hates. When Lucifer just stares at him, he comes in and sits down, sets the cup on the bedside table and grabs Lucifer's hand. Even in the dim light, the ring glints when Michael tilts his hand, running his thumb over it. 

Platinum, Lucifer manages to think. Not silver. 

"I love you. And I'm sorry about last night. I really did mean to be home. I was going to..." He lifts Lucifer's hand, as if he can't bring himself to say it. "I'm sorry about all the things you've tried to do for me that I messed up this year. But it doesn't mean I love you any less. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Michael starts to say something, some apology, probably, but Lucifer grabs him by the front of that stupid robe and pulls him down for a kiss that shuts him up. He only pulls back just long enough to say yes, just a moment to give him an answer and watch the way the hesitation expression on Michael's face transforms into one of those rare, beautiful smiles. It's perfect, really. The gesture has left Lucifer speechless for once in his life. Now Michael's the one who keeps trying to talk between kisses, who apparently doesn't know when to shut up when he's nervous.

The coffee Michael brought in gets cold. Neither of them care. And Michael only gets out of bed once, when his cellphone rings. But only to put the call straight to voicemail and turn the phone off. 

Lucifer makes him pay for coming home later in a few different ways that day, but at this point, they both agree that this is one celebration that's just as good belated.


End file.
